


It's a matter of Pride

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chapter two is nothing but smut, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pride Parade, The year of our lord, TwentyGayTeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Mason's a little insulted that he hasn't been kissed by a pretty boy yet.





	1. Chapter 1

The festival is beautiful, splashes of colors everywhere, people of every gender and sexuality singing and dancing and laughing. Mason loves the pride parade, he feels at home here among so much love and understanding. It’s a happy occasion, joyous and yet…

“Are you still moping?” Liam asks as they slip through the crowds, his hair is covered in glitter, every time he tilts his head it catches the light and glistens like tiny diamonds. It makes Mason want to run his hands through it, then again, he usually wants to run his hands through it even when it’s not covered in glitter.

“No,” Mason says petulantly as he follows along behind Liam as best he can.

Mason may love Pride and all the festivities that it comprises of but squeezing through the crowds of people to get anywhere is hard, especially when it’s 100 degrees and everyone appears to be melting, their body paint liquifying again and smearing across him. He keeps getting stuck.

“That’s a lie, you’re pouting right now aren’t you?” Liam asks without turning to look at him.

Mason makes a noise of frustration as people move in between him and Liam, separating them. He raises on his tiptoes and peers over their shoulders, seeking out his best friend. He sees his shiny hair just a few people away. They make their way towards one another, patiently waiting for people to shift out of their way. 

Liam reaches out and grasps Mason’s hand tightly, their fingers threading together. It’s too hot and Liam’s hand is sweaty, but Mason doesn’t shake him off.

“Don’t let go,” Liam says. “I don’t want you to get lost.”

Mason holds onto Liam for dear life, it would take eons to find Liam again in such a packed street. Mason squeezes Liam’s hand quickly, a confirmation that he heard Liam.

There’s a pause in conversation until they finally break free from the mob of people, a wave of fresh air encompassing them. It feels several degrees cooler without body heat pressing in on all sides. They stare at one another for a moment before Liam leans in close and taps his bottom lip lightly with a finger. “See, I knew you were pouting.”

Mason rolls his eyes and bites at Liam’s hand, he just barely misses it. Liam jerking it away and laughing.

“Fine, I’m pouting,” Mason sighs. “It’s just, it’s pride month of TwentyGayTeen and I haven’t been kissed once yet by a pretty boy. This is—it’s homophobic, Liam.”

Liam rolls his eyes, but there’s a fondness to his expression as he says. “You’re so dramatic.”

“I’m not,” Mason grumbles but even he knows he kind of is.

Liam rocks back and forth on his heels for a moment, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He looks thoughtful, and maybe a little nervous. His lip slipping from between his teeth as he gives a tiny smile and asks. “I’m pretty right?”

Mason opens his mouth to ask what that has to do with anything but then he freezes, his eyes widening. _Liam can’t be implying what Mason thinks he is._ Mason’s lips are still slightly parted but there’s nothing coming out of them as Liam reaches out with one hand, grips him by the front of his shirt and drags him in closer.

Their lips are almost touching. “Right, Mason?”

Mason swallows thickly and nods his head, his nose bumping into Liam’s gently.

“Good, you’re pretty, too,” Liam whispers, his breath fanning over Mason’s face. It smells like the snow cone they had shared earlier. “Just so you know.”

Then he kisses Mason right on the lips, soft and searching. Their lips move together languidly, it almost seems familiar even though Mason knows they’ve never kissed before.

There’s an eruption of cheers around them. A multitude of voices saying _That’s hot_ and _Love wins_ and _Get it baby boys!_

Liam pulls away, his face is a little pink, but Mason knows it’s because of the cheering. Liam’s never been one for public displays of affection and this is as public as it gets. He takes a step away from Mason, but his right hand never lets go of Mason’s left.

Liam clears his throat awkwardly and looks off to the side.

“There, you’ve been kissed in this _the year of our lord twentygayteen on this the holy month of pride_.” Liam recites with a tiny smile.

“By a pretty boy,” Mason adds softly, lost for anything else to say.

_Liam just kissed him._

_Liam. Just. Kissed. Him._

Liam laughs and holds Mason’s hand a little tighter, he looks adorably shy as he dips his head and says. “Yeah.”

“Kiss him again!” Someone in the crowd yells and there’s another round of cheers.

Mason licks his lips and tugs Liam in the direction of the car.

“Let’s go, it’s hot out here,” he says because it is but also because his heart is beating uncomfortably fast in his chest now. He wants to kiss Liam again, harder and deeper. Mason wants to back him up against a wall and make him blush even darker.

He clears his throat and steps around Liam, gently tugging him along. They slip through the crowds again, this time Mason leading. Liam follows behind him quietly. Mason wonders if he’s thinking about the kiss; wonders if he’s panicking about it now. Liam is a do-now-think-later type of person, he always has been.

They’re just reaching the car when Liam says his name, soft and nervous.

Mason turns to face him, ready to tell Liam that it’s okay, he knows the kiss hadn’t meant anything but instead of Liam’s guilty face, he’s met by soft lips pressing against his again. Warm hands clutch at his hips, backing him up against the trunk of the car. Mason opens his mouth in surprise, an undignified squeak leaving his lips that Liam swallows down.

Liam pulls away for just a second, his lips a hairbreadth away to ask. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, more than, continue please,” Mason says quickly, his head bobbing to emphasize just how completely okay with this he is.

Liam breathes out a soft. “Thank god”

Then he’s kissing Mason again, his hands hoisting Mason onto the trunk and stepping between his legs, bringing their bodies closer together. Mason wraps his legs around Liam and finally twists his fingers into that frustratingly long hair, he knows his hands are going to be covered in glitter, but he can’t find it in himself to care at the moment. Mason tugs on it hard, and Liam bucks up against him.

“Mason,” he whispers against Mason’s mouth. He sounds wrecked, his hands tightening on Mason’s hips.  “There’s people everywhere.”

Mason swallows thickly and looks around.

There are people everywhere. Some watching, some hurrying by with knowing smiles on their faces as they peek back at the over their shoulders. Mason chuckles and slides down off the trunk. He presses a soft kiss against Liam’s lips and then nudges him towards the passenger door.

“Then let’s go home,” Mason says and then places a hand on his chest a faux affronted look on his face. “It’s entirely too homophobic that I haven’t had the chance to suck a pretty boys dick yet in this the year of our Lord.”

Liam groans, his face turning bright red as he pulls open the passenger door. “Oh, my god, just get in the car, please, you can suck my dick when we get home.”


	2. I pride myself on promises kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the smut.

The car ride is silent save for the light shifting of fabric from the passenger seat. Mason can see Liam fidgeting from the corner of his eye, his thighs squeezing together and then opening again, his hands curled into fists next to them.

It’s distracting. Mason is driving, he can’t afford to pay attention to Liam trying to subtly mess with his cock.

“Stop that,” he hisses and takes one hand off the wheel to reach over and grip Liam’s thigh. He squeezes tight and Liam lets out a little whimper, his head turning to Mason in surprise.

“Liam,” Mason chides but it comes out breathy. He’s staring wide-eyed at the road in front of him. “You’re going to make me crash the car.”

“Then stop touching me,” Liam rasps even as he moves his leg up into the touch, his hips shifting, thrusting against air.

Mason squeezes his thigh again, dragging another sinful sound from Liam. He wants to pull over and climb into Liam’s lap, rock against him until they’re both a mess. Mason breathes in and out shakily, he just barely remembers to use his blinker as he gets over into a different lane.

Something warm covers Mason’s hand, it takes him a moment to realize that it’s Liam’s hand resting on top of his. It sits there innocently for a moment before tightening its hold and dragging Mason’s hand further up his thigh. Mason can feet the heat of Liam’s body radiating through Liam’s jeans. He chances a glance over at the passenger side and regrets it.

Liam’s legs are spread wide open, his head tilted back against the seat, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Liam’s cock is a hard line in his jeans, clearly visible. He’s thick, and masons hand is so very close.

He looks back at the road and tells himself not to turn away again because if he does he won’t be able to drag his eyes from Liam until he crashes the car. Mason swallows thickly and sucks in a deep breath.

Liam moves Mason’s hand again, dragging it slowly up his thigh until Mason’s fingers are brushing along the tip. The spot on Liam’s jeans is wet and sticky, precum staining through.

Mason has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to ground himself. Just a little over 15 more minutes and they would be back as Mason’s pleasantly empty house.

_He can be patient, he can wait—He can keep the car from crashing into a ditch._

Liam moves Mason’s hand one more time. Now his palm is firmly on Liam’s cock. It’s so hard and thick beneath his hand, Mason can’t stop himself from rubbing along it, his ministrations eliciting sounds from Liam’s mouth that make Mason want to close his eyes and moan himself. He fights to keep them open and on the road. Liam’s legs shift, closing and trapping Mason’s hand there between them, his fingers are wrapped tight around Mason’s wrist. Then, Liam is thrusting up, his cock rocking against Mason’s hand, small moans falling from his lips with each slow roll of his body upward.

“Mason,” Liam breathes out and moves his hips harder, faster. “Mason, please.”

Mason doesn’t know what to do, what to say. He can only keep his eyes on the road and try to remember how to breathe as Liam gets himself off using his hand.

“Need you,” Liam whimpers.

 _Home can fucking wait,_ Mason decides and pulls the car over.

It's broad daylight, but the road they're on is never busy and even if it was Mason doesn't think he would care right now.

Liam opens his eyes and looks around; his face is flushed pink and he looks adorably confused when he says. "This isn't your house, Mason."

"I know," Mason says and unclips his seat belt. He wastes no time in crawling over the middle console and into Liam's lap. "But someone couldn't wait and – _and fuck I need you, Liam."_

Liam’s hands grip his ass, his fingers digging in, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to guide Mason’s hips forward and then back again. Mason’s cock drags against Liam’s, back and forth, nice and slow, friction building between them. Mason whines at the feeling, his head dropping onto Liam’s shoulder.

“Just like that,” Liam whispers in his ear, his hot breath fanning over Mason’s skin. It's a balance between pain and pleasure, his jeans growing tighter and tighter. Liam's head tips to the side, his mouth trailing along Mason's neck. "You smell so good, Mason."

Teeth scrap against Mason's skin. Liam nips at him lightly and Mason moans. his finger tangling in the front of Liam's shirt, stretching. He tilts his head to the side, offering more skin up to Liam's mouth.

"Liam," He breathes out, raw and needy so Liam bites at him harder.

Mason's hips stutter, a loud moan falling from his mouth.

"Fuck, Liam, faster," he pleads and grinds down harder

Mason reaches down and fumbles along the side of the seat until his fingers finally close around a lever, without thinking he pulls it and watches as Liam's eyes widen in surprise when they fall backward, the seat reclining. Their noses bump into each other painfully, and Liam grumbles out Mason's name before asking if he's okay.

"I'm fine you dork," Mason says as he pushes himself up a little bit, his elbows on either side of Liam's head. He smiles down at Liam. "Are you?”

"I'm great," Liam whispers as they look at one another, his hands slide up Mason's back to his neck where his fingers lock together.

Mason can't resist leaning down and kissing him soft and slow on the lips before pulling away and gripping the headrest of the seat. He shoots Liam a wicked smile.

"Good," he says and then rocks his hips, there's more leverage at this angle, more friction against their straining cocks. Liam's mouth opens in surprise, a low moan tumbling out as he holds onto Mason

"Oh god," Liam whines as he rocks up, his body meeting Mason's thrust for thrust.

Mason's close to cumming. He's been hard since Liam kissed him against the car, and the soft noises and breathy moans Liam keeps letting out are driving him closer and closer to the edge. He's wanted this for so long; he's wanted Liam for so long. He almost can't believe this is actually happening right now, but the pleasure is too intense to be mistaken for a hallucination.

Liam's eyes flutter open, his pale blue gaze meets Mason's. "You close Mase?" He asks, voice raspy.

Mason's head tips back as he nods, exposing his neck. Liam sits up, his mouth latching on even as his hands drop down to the button of Mason's jeans. "I want you to cum on me Mason," he whispers into Mason's skin. "Please."

Mason nods his head quickly. He waits for Liam to finish undoing his jeans before his own hands find their way to the hem of Liam's shirt and push it up over his head. Mason drop it in the back seat and runs his hands over Liam's chest, his fingers pausing to pinch at the pert pink nipple.

Liam pulls Mason's cock out and runs his thumb over the slit gathering the precum there onto his finger and then raises it to his mouth. He licks it off and smiles up at Mason. "You taste good too."

Liam's hands move back down and around Mason's body where they grip tightly to his ass. He pulls Mason up higher until Mason's cock is resting on the lower part of his abdomen. He squeezes Mason's ass and then rocks him, together they watch as Mason's cock slides against Liam's skin, leaving sticky lines on Liam's stomach.

"Come on, Mason," he whispers and moves Mason faster, pulls him harder. "I want to see you cum for me."

Mason comes with a low moan, his release shooting across Liam's skin, coating it. Liam continues to rock him back and forth, milking him through his orgasm and making Mason's sensitive cock drag over his slick skin until he's whining and shaking.

"Liam, it's too much," he whimpers, and Liam slides his hands from his ass.

Liam's fingers brush over Mason's cock, smearing the cum and making Mason whine again at the feeling. Liam gives him an apologetic smile as his fingers move up over his chest, gathering and smearing cum everywhere until they finally reach Liam's mouth. He sucks them in between his lips and sucks off the cum staining them.

Liam's fingers fall from his mouth with a wet pop. "I like the way you taste on my skin," he tells Mason.

Mason leans down and kisses him, deep and filthy, his tongue sliding past Liam's lips and tasting himself in Liam's mouth. Liam groans against him, his hips bucking up against Mason's ass. He's still so hard pressed against Mason.

He bites down on Liam's bottom lip and pulls away slowly. He loves the way Liam whines and grinds up. He releases Liam's lip and stares down at him. His face is flushed bright red, his blue eyes hazy with need. He's beautiful.

"Mason," Liam groans as Mason pulls away more, his body sliding down Liam's until he's crouched in the floor of the passenger seat.

"I promised my pretty boy a blow job, didn't I?" Mason asks when Liam looks down at him in confusion.

He undoes the button of Liam’s jeans slowly, teasingly. The zipper opens like a mouth, the teeth parting and revealing flushed skin.

“No underwear, Liam?” Mason says, his fingers running over the hot skin. “How naughty of you.”

“Mason,” he mumbles his cheeks going dark with embarrassment and arousal. “You’re not wearing any underwear either.”

“That’s because I was hoping to go home with someone,” Mason admits lightly as he pulls Liam’s cock from his pants and strokes it. “What about you Liam?”

“I was always going to go home with you,” Liam says, his thighs trembling as Mason flicks beneath the head of his cock with his nail.

Mason looks up in surprise. “What?”

“I like you, Mason,” Liam whispers he looks adorable shy and flustered. “It seems like a stupid thing to say considering what’s happening right now but I like you. A lot.”

Mason kisses Liam’s thigh, feels the warmth of Liam even through the jeans and says softly. “I like you a lot too, Liam.”

Liam reaches out and cups masons chin in his hand. “Good, otherwise this blow job was going to be awkward.”

Mason snorts out a laugh and rolls his eyes. “Nothing is ever awkward between us.”

“Liar, we had that whole awkward month of you crushing on my dad when we were 13,” Liam says.

“Don’t bring up your father while I’m trying to blow you, Liam,” Mason groans and Liam laughs.

“You haven’t tried yet,” Liam points out so Mason leans in closer and licks at the sticky tip of Liam’s cock. It shuts up him.

Mason raises his eyes, his gaze meeting Liam’s as he sucks the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Liam’s hands move to the back of his head, cupping it gently, careful to not hurt him.

Mason opens his mouth wider and bobs, swallowing down more of Liam’s cock. His lips stretch right around it, Liam is thick, and heavy on his tongue. Mason loves the feeling of it. He hums as he moves his head, letting the vibrations thrum through Liam.

Liam’s head falls back against the seat, curses falling from his lips as he squeezing his eyes closed. “Fuck, Mason.”

Mason pulls away just for a moment. “Cum in my mouth Liam,” he says, his lips brushing against the head of Liam’s cock. “I want to taste you too.”

Then Mason’s sucking him in between his lips again, his mouth moving faster, his hands curling into Liam’s thighs.

Liam bucks up into his mouth, once, twice, and then groans, his release spilling across Mason’s tongue heady and bitter and perfect. Mason pulls away from Liam’s cock with a filthy pop, his mouth opening and showing Liam the pool of cum inside it before he swallows it down.

“Come here, fuck,” Liam whispers and yanks on him, pulling him up from the floor and back into his lap so he can kiss Mason hard. Liam’s tongue delves in deep stealing away the taste.

There’s a knock on the window that startles them both, they turn in horror to see Sheriff Stilinski standing right outside it, his back turned to them. It looks strangely disappointed to Mason.

Liam closes his eyes in embarrassment and covers his face with his hands as Mason rolls down the window. “Um, evening officer.”

“Boys, there’s a lot that I ignore in this town for your sakes but having sex on the side of the road on a main street in broad daylight is where I have to draw the line.”

_Yeah, Mason can understand that._

“Sorry, Sheriff,” Mason says apologetically. “We…”

_Couldn’t help ourselves?_

“Just,” he waves a hand in exasperation. “Just, get yourselves sorted and get out of here, I don’t want another call about _a pair of gay hooligans doing the devils_ work _on the side of the road_ by Mrs. Hannigan.”

Mason snorts out a laugh, and Liam pinches him hard on the thigh, he coughs out a low. “Sorry.”

“We’re going now sheriff,” Liam squeaks out, his hands going to both of their cocks and putting them away quickly. He even gives Mason’s cock a little pat through his jeans as if to say _There all done, we are good boys sheriff._

Mason can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at the dork beneath him.

“Good, get gone,” The sheriff says as he walks away. He only pauses for a moment to add. “And happy pride boys.”

Mason and Liam look at each other as soon as the sheriff climbs into his car. Liam is practically a tomato, his face burning bright red.

“That was embarrassing,” Liam whispers, his hands holding onto to Mason’s thighs.

“Yeah,” Mason agrees because it was. He peeks out the window and watches as the cop car drives away before leaning in and kissing Liam soft and slow.“But so worth it.”


End file.
